helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Niigaki Risa
Category:Niigaki Risa Niigaki Risa Gallery is an forum page for the purpose of listing former Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa photos based on specific events. Singles RENAIRISA1.jpg|April 2012 PPURISA1.jpg|December 2011 Risa.jpg|November 2011 Niigaki-risa-3488.jpg|September 2011 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!) EkEHEDLFlb-d8iCQ3OH2Oklv1vs.jpg|September 2011 (Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!) Niigaki_Only_You.jpg|June 2011 RisaMaji.jpg|March 2011 Onna3.jpg|November 2010 Niigaki_012_img.jpg|October 2010 NiigakiSeishunCollection.jpg|June 2010 Niigaki_01_img.jpg|January 2010 NiigakiKimagure.jpg|October 2009 Article200908121905323556.jpg|August 2009 Imgusshbdidicage.jpg|May 2009 Niigaki Risa January 2009.jpg|February 2009 Imageggshshsjeb.jpg|September 2008 Imahejsidjdlage.jpg|April 2008 Atena_official_20080101_02.jpg|February 2008 Imagsiayeevejige.jpg|November 2007 (Mikan) Atena_official_20071114_02.jpg|November 2007 (Shouri no BIG WAVE!!!) Imadfgikbdgge.jpg|July 2007 (Onna Ni Saichi Are) Heroisjenjimage.jpg|April 2007 Imagsidnvekviuge.jpg|February 2007 (Egao YES Nude) G6633955.jpg|January 2007 Hwhegekcmjimage.jpg|November 2006 Imagegdxudjsjpwna.jpg|June 2006 Gakisexyb.jpg|March 2006 Imageheuejdbdeidkefed.jpg|November 2005 Hduewihfjrkeimage.jpg|July 2005 g8632117.jpg|April 2005 Niigaki7.jpg|January 2005 226807668.jpg|December 2004 g8668914.jpg|November 2004 JoshiRisa.jpg|July 2004 mydearboyrisa.jpg|May 2004 Mankaigaki.jpg|Feburary 2004 05_1.jpg|January 2004 g8772755.jpg|November 2003 g8632043.jpg|September 2003 g6697275.jpg|July 2003 (Shabondama) g8632075.jpg|July 2003 (Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshi no) asonegaki.jpg|April 2003 risahyokorii.jpg|February 2003 Behappygaki.jpg|September 2002 g6626989.jpg|July 2002 (Do it! Now) g6626990.jpg|July 2002 (Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam!) g8811966.jpg|February 2002 g6600473.jpg|October 2001 Albums POSTRISA1.jpg|September 2012 Niigaki-Risa-9999.jpg|October 2011 Gakifantasy.jpg|December 2010 Niigaki_01_img_2.jpg|March 2010 2-1.jpg|March 2009 Niigaki Risa (1).jpg|November 2008 Imhwidhehhdeiegage.jpg|October 2007 Sexy 8 Beat (9).jpg|March 2007 Risa_03.jpg|February 2006 g8665697.jpg|December 2004 98230.jpg|March 2004 76728.jpg|March 2003 Gaki4th02.jpg|March 2002 Concerts Gaki87.jpg|March 2013 at Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary concert Niigakirisaconcertpng.jpg|February 2012 (~Ultra Smart~) Niigakifunkypng.jpg|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) wTMc9_RO4kXz4JM4mQTdxzw_egI.jpg|September 2011 (~Ai BELIEVE~) Fc7DEYPn8jCixEVkuMat4Ph69n8.jpg|April 2011 (Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX) 190093.jpg|January 2011 Jphip12558.jpg|September 2010 Niigakifankora.jpg|August 2010 Niigaki_Risa_33940.jpg|March 2010 Gaki5739.jpg|January 2010 5PyJMlO42I WffsBzeYRN9YBWRQ.jpg|September 2009 Niigaki_Risa_21883.jpg|March 2009 Risa 01.jpg|January 2009 img20080927180300.jpg|September 2008 24679.jpg|March 2008 58730.jpg|January 2008 27E2.jpg|September 2007 Postfiles14.naver.net.jpeg|March 2007 RN-OMC.jpg|October 2006 (2) 55595.jpg|October 2006 gfhjbn.jpg|March 2006 From (MM Spring Concert) img20060104175041.jpg|January 2006 From (HP Winter Concert) NR-BBKSKCI.jpg|September 2005 (2) g8638317.jpg|September 2005 From (MM Autumn Concert) 15621.jpg|July 2005 31864.jpg|March 2005 g6419263.jpg|January 2005 g6682087.jpg|May 2003 Events RisaFCEvent.jpg|October 2014 (Niigaki Risa in Okinawa~gaki hito to Risa ) 0926 niigaki02.jpg|September 2014 (Niigaki Risa Live ~Popcorn to Uzura~) e5873f1b.jpg|May 2014 (Niigaki Risa Fanclub Event ~5.5 nichi wa gaki san no hi~) Niigaki20140201_main2.jpg|February 2014 (Niigaki Risa Spring Live 2014 ~Gakisan wa, LIVE Banchou!) 307724.jpg|October 2013 (Niigaki Risa Birthday Event ~25th Birthday Party! Chotto Hayai Kedo~) 291094 1389225916.jpg|May 2013 (M-line Memory Vol.12) flJ73eMaB7pVQWoZpcCqt9XG1RI.jpg|January 2012 (Morning Musume 2012 Winter FC Event ~Morning Labo Ⅲ~) 111018 ir29 03.jpg|October 2011 (Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event) 110624 if7E 11.jpg|July 2011 (Morning Days 8 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Hakuba) Theater Img20130311152708469.jpg|March 2013 promoting the Absolute Boyfriend stageplay T02200326 0486072011537049225.jpg|2011 promoting Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Niigaki_Risa_34932.jpg|2010 promoting Fashionable Niigaki_Risa_9163.jpg|2008 promoting Cinderella the Musical 96579.jpg|2006 promoting Ribbon no Kishi The Musical 61175.jpg|2002 promoting Morning Town Television suugakurisa.jpg|January 2012 Magazines ExaVAVjWc9NpzvRbOevotyZhnxQ.jpg|April 2012 (UTB) img20070721113927.jpg|July 2007 (B.L.T.) toro20910.jpg|May 2008 (Kindai) 52165040.jpg|December 2006 (Kindai) Other Niigakiseptember2014png.jpg|September 2014 O0374056112534517233.jpg|2013 promoting upcoming film Risa2012nov.jpg|November 2012 PachinkoRisa.jpg|Fall 2012 POSTRISA2.jpg|May 2012 Niigaki_Risa-259146.jpg|May 18 2012 (Risa's graduation message) Niigaki risa in July 2008.jpg|July 2008 Risa_2005.jpg|2005 Niigaki8.jpg|2004 Niigaki9.jpg|2003 G6438209.jpg|December 2002 37629.jpg|August 2002 400px-Risa_07.jpg|2001 Picture_8png.jpg|during 5th generation auditions risa chou!.jpg|is age 0 to 12 Img20060503055352.jpg|with Ogawa,Konno,Takahashi & Yoshizawa See Also *Morning Musume Gallery